


The Fleur-de-lis Line

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "sharing a bed" square on my trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fleur-de-lis Line

"I don't see why I had to wear this shirt tonight," Danny says, for what seems like the hundredth time. He fingers the lei around his neck. "I'm okay with the flowers--not happy, but okay with it. The shirt, though, the shirt is a step too far."

Steve rolls his eyes as he slides his key card in and unlocks the door. "There is nothing wrong with your shirt, Danny."

"It has hula girls on it, Steven." Danny shoulders past him and into their room. "Hula girls."

"We're supposed to look like tourists, so we need to dress the part," Steve points out. "And, I like it. I think it's kind of nice." 

"It is not--how is this nice?" Danny stands in the middle of their stateroom, arms spread. "Why are you smiling? And please do not tell me I look cute. Please. Just, no."

The shirt is honestly very cute, with the bright blue ocean waves and the hula girls on red surfboards. Danny looks good in it.

"Mrs. Nelson thought you did, at the bar," Steve says. "She said I was lucky to have you, because you were so gosh darned cute." 

Danny narrows his eyes. "And you agreed with her." 

"Of course."

Even though technically they were working, Steve had enjoyed the evening. Usually he finds working undercover a challenge, it's not what he's used to doing. But hanging out at the topside bar with Danny cozied up next to him, warm and friendly and affectionate, wasn't difficult at all. It had been so easy to pretend they were a couple. Maybe a little too easy. 

"Mrs. Nelson's taste not withstanding, if I were a genuine tourist--which I would not be, because I would not choose a cruise ship as a vacation destination--I would never look this ridiculous." Danny sits on the edge of the bed, clearly distraught. 

Steve laughs as he settles into the desk chair and opens the laptop. "Sure you would." He connects to the server and calls Kono. 

"Although I will admit this room is pretty fancy. And this mattress isn't so bad." Danny bounces on the edge of the bed for a moment, then flops back, arms spread out on the rich brocade bedspread. "So, where are you sleeping tonight?"

Steve points to Danny. "Right there, on that bed, snuggled up next to you."

Danny scowls, but before he can respond, Kono's face appears on the screen. "Hey guys, how are you lovebirds doing?"

Danny sits up. "Could you please not do that?" 

"We're good, Kono, thank you," Steve says. "Great trip so far. Had a nice romantic candlelight dinner for two, then watched the sunset from the deck--"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Kono grins at Steve. 

"Please," Danny says. "It is not sweet. Not even a little." 

"We held hands," Steve adds. 

"I bet you two were the cutest couple there." 

"What is with the 'cute' today?" Danny asks, leaning forward to address Kono. "Whatever happened to manly and handsome? Also, Kono, I am never going shopping with you again." He plucks at his shirt, looking down at it with dismay. 

"Come on, Danny," Kono says. "That shirt is awesome." 

"I keep telling him that, but he doesn't believe me." Steve pulls his phone from his pocket. "And we have a little something special for you, Kono. Fingerprints. And a few snapshots of possible suspects for you to run through the system."

"Oooh, nice," Kono says. 

Steve uploads the data and Danny pulls up a chair so they can discuss where they are with the case. Chin has already sent the full autopsy report them, and Kono interviewed several witnesses but there's no new information, nothing that will help them identify just exactly who on board is involved. 

****

Steve finishes washing up and changes into shorts and a t-shirt for sleeping. When he leaves the bathroom, he finds Danny already in bed, propped up against thick fluffy pillows, TV remote in hand. He's dressed a worn t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama bottoms, his bare toes tucked neatly under the crisp, white sheets. 

"Okay," Danny says, muting the television and putting the remote down. "If we're going to share this bed, we need to set some ground rules here."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Ground rules?" 

"Yes. Ground rules. Or more accurately, bed rules." Danny sits up, folding his legs underneath him. "This half of the bed," he makes a chopping motion with one hand, "belongs to me. And solely to me. You, Steven, will remain on the other side of the bed at all times."

"Your side," Amused, Steve points to Danny's half, then to his half. "My side. Got it." 

Danny nods. "You will keep all your McGarrett parts on your side of the bed. No long McGarrett legs, or arms, or pointy elbows--not a single molecule of McGarrett will cross this line. Think of this, this fleur-de-lis, as the dividing line."

Steve frowns as Danny points a symbol in the center of the the carved wooden headboard. "Fleur-de-what?" 

"Fleur-de-lis," Danny says carefully. "It's a stylized flower. What? I have a daughter. She knows things."

"Okay." Steve walks around the bed to his side and throws himself down on it, hard enough to make Danny bounce. "The flower thingy is the dividing line."

"Think of it as the great wall of China. Agreed?" 

"Uh huh." Steve slides under the covers, fluffs up his pillow and stretches out on the bed, which is enormous and indeed very comfortable. He's tired, it's been a long day's work even though he didn't get to chase anyone around the ship. A disappointment, for sure. But there's always tomorrow. 

"Excuse me," Danny says, nudging Steve's arm. "What did I just tell you?"

Steve pulls his arm back in. "I was just stretching, Danny."

"Stretch in the other direction, please." 

"I can't stretch in only one direction," Steve points out. "You're just being ridiculous now."

Danny huffs, picks up the remote and turns the volume back up on the television. "Let's just watch a movie, all right? Because I don't know if I can sleep at all on this boat. I don't like boats. And if we get boatjacked during the night, I am blaming it entirely on you."

Within five minutes Danny's eyes are closed and he's snoring softly. 

****

Steve wakes up slowly the next morning. There's a tickling sensation against his neck and something solid and heavy is tucked up against his side. It feels good, warm and comfortable and soothing. Only half awake, it takes Steve a moment to remember where he is, but when he blinks his eyes open and sees the round window with the sunlight streaming in, he remembers. On a cruise ship, in their deluxe stateroom with the big soft bed. 

He's so comfortable that he's reluctant to move even though he should get up, maybe hit the gym, or the swimming pool. But he's too drowsy to do either, plus something is weighing him down, preventing him from moving. He's about to doze off again when he realizes it's Danny. 

Danny, pressed up against him, head resting on Steve's shoulder, arm draped across Steve's chest, a leg resting heavily on Steve's thigh. 

Steve opens his eyes again and peers down, startled. Yes, that's Danny's blond hair tickling his skin, and Danny's soft, steady breathing that he hears. Steve has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud--he doesn't want to wake Danny, not yet. It's surprising and wonderful and absolutely the sort of thing that he had never even dared dream about. Danny, cuddled right up against him. This just might be Steve's best morning ever. 

A sudden intake of breath and Danny twitches, then pushes himself up. Propped up on one arm, he blinks, bed-headed and bleary-eyed as he stares down at Steve. 

"Good morning, Danno," Steve says with a smile. 

"What did you--" Danny takes a breath, looks around and then scowls fiercely. "You, how are you--I don't even--really, Steven?" And rolls over, away from Steve, pulling the bedcovers up under his chin.

"Hey, hey, I didn't do a damn thing," Steve says to Danny's back and he's laughing now, because Danny's face, honestly. It's too much.

"You did too," Danny retorts, voice muffled by the pillow. "You did something." 

"No, I did nothing." Steve checks the headboard. "I never once crossed the fleur-de-lis line. You were the one who carried out the incursion into my space. And Danny, I had no idea you were so cuddly--"

"Stop it. Stop it right now." 

"No, no, this is valuable intel. You're quite the snuggler. Like a big soft teddy bear." Yes, Steve is enjoying himself very, very much.

Danny pulls the covers up over his head. "I hate you. A lot."

"No, I don't think you do, not with the way you were snuggling. I mean, that was pretty epic, Danny."

With a huff Danny yanks the covers down and rolls over to face Steve. "Is there any way I can get you to shut up?"

He's appealingly rumpled and his hair is a mess and he's frowning but his cheeks--his cheeks are pink and all at once Steve realizes just how flustered Danny is. "I wasn't complaining," Steve says. "I only wanted to point out who was the snuggler, and which of us was the snugglee. Fleur-de-lis line, and all." Steve waves a hand at the headboard.

Danny glances up at the fleur-de-lis, which is directly above him, and sighs. "All right, all right. I violated the terms of our agreement, and for that, I am deeply sorry." 

"I'm not." It slips out before Steve can stop himself. 

"Oh?" Danny raises his eyebrows. 

Steve's face grows warm. "Well, I mean--you know." He shrugs, trying for nonchalant while wishing desperately that he had slipped out of bed and gone to the gym the moment he woke up. 

Danny's expression turns sly and speculative. "No, no, I don't know. Explain it to me." 

"Uh, maybe later, okay?" Steve suggests.

"No, not later--"

"I'm going to go and do some laps in the pool," Steve announces brightly. 

He rolls over and tries to get out of bed. Protesting, Danny grabs his arm and tugs him back down, pulling hard enough that Steve slips and ends up flat on his back with Danny falling over him, his hands on Steve's chest and Steve's hands on Danny's waist and the bedsheets tangled around their legs and oh god, Steve has had fantasies that started out exactly this way. 

Danny gazes down at him, looking surprised but not particularly displeased. 

"Uh, kind of back where we started, huh?" Steve wishes his voice didn't sound so breathy but his heart is racing and he's glad he's lying down since he's feeling a bit light headed at the moment. 

"Steve, did you really think you were the only one enjoying yourself last night?" Danny asks softly. 

Steve flashes back to Danny constantly leaning against him, arm slung around his waist, hand slipping into Steve's back pocket. Danny, reaching up to whisper in his ear, lips brushing his skin. So friendly and affectionate, the entire evening. How it had been so easy to pretend that they were a couple.

"Huh. So--" Steve is having a hard time wrapping his brain around it, but his arms don't seem to be having any trouble at all wrapping themselves around Danny.

"Yeah." Danny nods, smiling as he relaxes and settles himself down on top of Steve. "Yeah. So." He brushes his lips against Steve's in a soft, surprisingly sweet kiss. 

"Oh, Danny," Steve breathes, and this is definitely the best morning ever. He pulls Danny in for another kiss as he runs a hand down Danny's back, smoothing the soft cotton of his t-shir, before slipping his hand under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and directly onto his boxer-clad ass.

Danny gasps against Steve's cheek, pressing his hips squarely against Steve's hips. "You make me crazy, I swear," Danny growls, reaching down to nip the side of Steve's neck and Steve moans, arching up against Danny and--

His phone chimes. 

Then chimes again. 

"Fuck." Danny pushes himself up and sits back, directly on Steve's hips. "Is that yours or mine?" 

"That's me." Steve grabs the phone from the bedside table as it chimes a third time. "Text, from Chin." He takes a moment to breathe, since it seems like he's forgotten how.

"Okay." Danny runs a hand over his head, smoothing his hair back. "Okay."

He looks more than a little dazed and Steve feels a rush of pride. "Sure you're okay there?" 

"Just read the damn text." Danny laughs, breathless and bright. 

Steve pulls up the text. "So, it seems Bob the Bartender--which is not his real name-- has an interesting background. Could be our guy. Chin's uploading the records right now."

Danny takes a deep breath, lets it out slow. "I guess we still have a case to solve, huh?"

"Hmmm." Steve sits up and nuzzles Danny's cheek. "I guess we do." 

Danny kisses him, rough and full of promise. "But after we are done," he pauses to kiss Steve again. "When we are done, I am going to show you some truly epic snuggling."

"See that you do," Steve says. 

It takes him a while to disentangle himself from Danny and actually get out of bed to read the new files, but they do indeed have a case to solve, and maybe he'll get to chase a suspect today too. And when they're all done, when the case all is wrapped up with a pretty bow on top, he's going to take Danny home and they're going to do a whole lot more than just pretend to be together.


End file.
